Facebook arrive a Poudlard, ça fais des dégâts !
by SonicandPitch
Summary: Quand nos joyeux petits magiciens découvrent facebook ... Et ben c'est comme dis dans le titre, ça fait des dégats.
1. Chapter 1

Facebook arrive a Poudlard, ça fait des dégâts ! 

Nous précisons que les personnages ne sont pas les nôtres et qu'ils appartiennent à notre déesse de l'écriture : J.K Rowling.

Hey chers Fanfictionistes ! Nous avons l'honneur de vous présenter nos plus belle phrases profondes réunies dans cette fiction. Bonne Lecture !

**Harry Potter** aime : _Imagine un collège sans aucun Serpentard : Le rêve !_

**Ron Weasley** et 38 autres personnes aiment ça

**Draco Malefoy** aime : _Imagine un collège avec des Gryffondor : Le cauchemar ! Ou bien la réalité …_

**Grégory**** Goyle** et 35 autres personnes aiment ça

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** à **Hermione Granger** : Sang de bourbe xD

**Vincent Crabbe** et 13 autres personnes aime ça

**Harry Potter** à **Draco Malefoy** : Fouine sans cœur.

**Draco Malefoy** : Tu dis que je n'ai pas de cœur, Potter ? Révise tes sciences, comment je pourrais vivre sans !

**Harry Potter** : Je crois surtout que c'était un vœu …

**Ron Weasley**, **Blaise Zabini** et 25 autres personnes aiment ça

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** à **Blaise Zabini** : Traître !

**Blaise Zabini** : Moi aussi je t'aime Malefoy ! :D

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** : L'amour, c'est dur mais c'est drôle aussi !

* * *

**Neville Londubat** aime : _Oublier de mettre son casque quand il manipule une mandragore._

**Harry Potter**, **Ron Weasley** et 26 autres personnes aiment ça

* * *

**Ron Weasley** à **Hermione Grangers** : Hermione faut qu'on parle.

**Hermione Grangers** : De quoi ?

**Ron Weasley** : Si possible pas ici … Dans 10 min a la bibliothèque ?

**Hermione** : Hmmm Ok.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** : Je suis sûr qu'il était tout rouge rien qu'en écrivant ça !

**Draco Malefoy**, **Harry Potter** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça

**Blaise Zabini** : Potter ? Pourquoi aimes tu ma publication ?

**Harry Potter** : Pour la même raison que toi tu aimes la mienne.

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

* * *

**Hermione Grangers** et **Ron Weasley** sont en couple.

**Ginni Weasley** : Ha et ben c'est pas trop tôt !

**Ron Weasley**, **Hermione Grangers** et 47 autres personnes aiment ça

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** : Reviens du ski en compagnie du ministre de la magie.

**Blaise Zabini** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Harry Potter** : A hâte de revoir **Draco Malefoy** rentré du ski pour pouvoir se moquer de ces traces de bronzage !

**Blaise Zabini** et presque tout Poudlard aiment ça !

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** à **Blaise Zabini** : Zabini ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Draco ?

**Draco Malefoy** : Te souviens-tu de la fête que je donne chez moi samedi ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Bien sûr! Comment oublier ça !

**Draco Malefoy** : Et ben tu va pouvoir l'oublier parce que tu n'est plus invité ! Passe donc ta soirée avec les Gryffondors, vu que tu as l'air de tellement aimer leurs publications !

**Blaise Zabini** : Mais euh ! Faut pas le prendre mal ! C'est … Amical !

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** aime : Non je ne suis pas méchant, j'ai juste un sens de l'humour assez particulier.

* * *

**Severus Rogue** : Aime terrorisé les 1éres années (sourire sadique)

Tout les profs de Poudlard aime ça !

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** aime : Je suis beau, charismatique, sang pur et mon père est un mangemort. J'suis sûr que t'es en admiration.

**Blaise Zabini** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça. Et tous les Gryffondors sont Morts de rire !

* * *

**Minerva Mcgonagall** : Aime les croquettes goût saumon de la marque Gros minou.

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** : Le mardi après-midi c'est deux heures de potions en la merveilleuse compagnie des Gryffonds'

**Blaise Zabini** et tout les Serpantards aiment ça.

**Harry Potter** : Aime étudier, en potion, les créatures magiques → Les Serpents ( Serpentards).

Tous les Gryffondors aiment ça !


	2. Chapter 2

Comme promis voici la suite de nos délirantes aventures ! Pour précision : Nous nous inspirons de notre quotidien ! ( C'est surement pour ça que c'est aussi génial ^^ ) Bon Ok, on arrête de se vanter et vous souhaitons bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ginni Weasley** aime une phrase : Regarder l'élu de son cœur adossé a un mur, l'air rêveur, dans la chaleur de l'été …

* * *

**Olivier Dubois** à **Harry Potter** : On va écraser les Serpentards !

**Harry Potter** et la totalité des Gryffondors aiment ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger** : Aime quand **Draco Malefoy** a demandé « 200 à 200 » pour qui ? Au match de Quidditch !

**Harry Potter**, **Ron Weasley**, **Blaise Zabini** et 48 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** : Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie. Draco m'a supprimé de ses amis, et a mon avis mis dans sa liste rouge …

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

**Harry Potter** : C'est pas une grande perte …

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini** : Potter tu veux bien être mon ami ? Je me sens un peu seul ...

**Harry Potter** : Heu …

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** : Je suis rejeté de la société, mal aimé et je le vis très bien.

* * *

**Harry Potter** est en couple avec **Ginny Weasley**.

35 personnes aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger** à **Ginny Weasley :** Je suis contente pour vous deux ! C'est pas trop tôt !

**Ron Weasley** à **Harry Potter :** Tu fais du mal à ma petite sœur, je te refais le portrait. Meilleur ami ou pas, OK ?

* * *

**Draco Malefoy :** est de mauvaise humeur...

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini** à **Draco Malefoy :** Laisse moi deviner, ne serais-tu pas jaloux d'une certaine Griffondor rousse, par hasard ?

**Draco Malefoy :** N'importe quoi ! Un Malefoy n'est pas jaloux !

**Blaise Zabini :** Et une superbe mauvaise foi...

**Draco Malefoy :** Pfff ! De toutes façons, je peux avoir toutes les filles que je veux à mes pieds !

**Blaise Zabini :** Sauf que tu es gay ! CRETIN !

Tout Poudlard est choqué.

* * *

**Hermione Granger :** Peux-tu me dire pourquoi il est heureux maintenant alors qu'il était de mauvaise humeur il y a à peine 5 minutes ?

* * *

**Ron Weasley :** ne comprend pas comment ELLE peut être aussi intelligente en cours, et crétine sur ce coup là...

**Hermione Granger :** J'espère pour toi que tu ne parles pas de moi, Ronald...

**Harry Potter :** Mec, t'es foutu. Là, elle a l'air vraiment en colère... Bon, ben moi, j'y vais ! Courage Ron !

**Ron Weasley :** NON ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner...!

* * *

**Ron Weasley** aime : Les héros ne sont JAMAIS lâches !

* * *

**Neville Londubat** aime : Quand Severus Rogue parle de la mémoire a court terme en me fusillant du regard ...

29 personnes aiment ça

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** aime : Quand **Ron Weasley** crie : Ha ! Mais ma baguette s'est encore cassée !

**Ron Weasley** : C'est vrai d'abord elle se casse toujours toute seule …

**Hermione Grangers** : Tu es sur que tu ne l'aide pas un peu ? …

**Ginni Weasley**, **Harry Potter** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Ginni Weasley** : Hou ! Ce qu'elle t'as mis Frérot !

* * *

**Ron Weasley** et **Hermione Grangers** sont en couple et c'est compliqué

**Blaise Zabini** : Serais-ce à cause de moi ? (sourire sadique :D)

* * *

Voilà ! Ont espère que vous avez aimé ! Le prochain chapitre se déroulera en France … Mais côté Moldu ! Ce qui va nous permettre d'écrire toutes les merveilleuses idées qui nous trotte en tête !


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà ! Nous avons décidé de faire un Chapitre sur Poudlard à Paris. Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Harry Potter** à **Ginny Weasley** : Ginny, on se retrouve devant les portes de la grande salle dans 5min sil te plais …

**Ginny Weasley** : Tout de suite mon cœur

30 min plus tard …

**Harry Potter** est passé de « en couple » a « célibataire ».

**Blaise Zabini** et **Draco Malefoy** aiment ça. Et **Ginny Weasley** a voulu se suicider mais **Hermione Granger** l'en a empêcher.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore** : a eu une super idée …

Tout Poudlard a peur, très peur …

**Albus Dumbledore** : A décidé d'emmener les 6ème et 7ème années au Paris moldu, par voies moldues ! Avec pour accompagnateurs : **Severus Rogue** et **Minerva Mcgonagall**.

**Severus Rogue** vient de se suicider, **Minerva Mcgonagall** a fait un arrêt cardiaque.

* * *

**Harry Potter** : Termine ces bagages pour la semaine chez les moldus.

**Hermione Granger**, **Ron Weasley** et 29 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Draco Malefoy** : Bien sûr, il n'y a que des gens comme vous pour être heureux de faire ce voyage horrible.

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** à **Blaise Zabini** : Alors c'est bon tu t'es remis a aimer mes publications ?

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça

* * *

**Harry Potter** : A hâte de faire ce voyage pour voir **Draco Malefoy** dans ce monde qui lui est inconnu :D (Sourire sadique)

56 personnes aiment ça

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** : Je hais les moldus.

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger** via Facebook mobile : Viens d'arriver à Paris! =)

58 personnes aiment ça

* * *

**Drago Malefoy** : Aime quand Weasmoche a vomi dans le bus …

La plupart des Serpentard aiment ça.

* * *

**Harry Potter** : Aime quand **Draco Malefoy** c'est pris une crotte de pigeon en sortant du bus !

Tout les Gryffondors et quelques Serpantard aiment ça.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** : Aime les parisiennes ...

**Draco Malefoy** aime ça.

* * *

**Harry Potter** : Aime quand **Severus Rogue** se fait draguer dans la rue …

Tout Poudlard, même les profs sont morts de rire. Mais **Severus Rogue** est _très_ en colère.

**Severus Rogue** : 300 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter. Et quand on reviendra, vous me ferez le plaisir de laver tous les chaudrons pendant 3 semaines.

**Draco Malefoy** aime ça.

**Severus Rogue** : Et un autre volontaire ? Merci Mr Malefoy !

**Harry Potter **aime ça.

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** : Aime essayer des fringues avec **Blaise Zabini** ;)

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini** : Ouais ! Les magasins moldus sont géniaux :D

**Harry Potter** : A eu envie de gerber en voyant sortir Draco Malefoy d'une cabine d'essayage …

**Ron Weasley** : … Avec **Blaise Zabini **… On se demande bien ce qu'ils ont fait …

15 personnes aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger** : Si je puis me permettre … En plus Draco, franchement oublis la chemise noire. On a la classe ou l'a pas … Et, en l'occurrence, dans ton cas … C'est une catastrophe !

45 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** à **Harry Potter** : Potter. Si tu oses parler je te tue ! Alors, vivre ou mourir ?

**Harry Potter **: Mourir ! J'aime quand Draco Malefoy a eu la peur de sa vie dans un ascenseur !

65 personnes aiment ça.

**Draco Malefoy** : I Kill You ! Je me vengerais …

* * *

**Harry Potter** à **Draco Malefoy** : Franchement Draco je te jure que ce que j'ai dit hier … C'était pas méchant, et je ne le pensais pas !

**Draco Malefoy** : Aime quand **Harry Potter** appelle un chien qui deux minutes plus tard lui pisse dessus ! Franchement, j'aime les chiens !

**Blaise Zabini** et 56 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** : Paris. Quelle ville romantique ...

* * *

_Voilà ! Alors ca vous a plus ? Reviews so much please ! SonicandPitch _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey-hey,merci de continuer a nous lire ! Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Severus Rogue** : Mr Potter, comme nous sommes rentrés vous n'oublierai pas de laver les chaudrons, quand à vous Mr Malefoy vous l'aiderez.

**Minerva MacGonagal** aime ça.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** : Aime reconquérir l'élu de son cœur en lui lançant un sourire ravageur.

**Hermione Granger** aime ça

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** à **Draco Malefoy** : Trop bien le film d'hier ! :)

**Harry Potter** : ENCORE un porno ?

**Draco Malefoy** : Ouai et je crois même que tu joué dedans Potter :D

**Harry Potter** : Haha ! C'est pour ça que tu l'as regardé alors !

**Blaise Zabini** : Rhoo mais, nous au moins,nous avons des connaissances cinématographiques.

**Draco Malefoy** : Franchement Blaise, le prends pas mal, mais ça m'étonne de toi que tu puisse sortir un mot de plus de 10 lettres …

**Blaise Zabini** : Ha … Nan nan mais je le prends pas mal … Bon Ok, je suis carrément vexé !

* * *

**Hermione Granger** aime : L'amour ne rend pas intelligent.

**Ginni Weasley** aime ça.

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** aime : Je suis sadique et je l'assume ( très bien ).

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

* * *

En plein devoir :

**Blaise Zabini** à **Draco Malefoy** by facebook mobile : Psiit ! Malefoy, c'est quoi la réponse à la 3 ?

**Draco Malefoy** : Réponse b)

**Blaise Zabini** : Ha. Parce que Granger a mis a)

**Draco Malefoy** : Pardon ? Douterais-tu de mon intelligence suprême ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Nan nan je lui voues un culte !

**Severus Rogue** : -5pts a tous les deux messieurs.

**Harry Potter** : Haha !Pris sur le fait !

**Severus Rogue**: La bonne humeur doit être silencieuse Mr Potter.

**Draco Malefoy** : Haha ! :p

**Severus Rogue**: Je vous enlève des point pour tricherie et, juste comme ça mais, Miss Granger a raison ( comme toujours malheureusement -' )

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** : Je suis d'un naturel distrait … Surtout en potion ^^

**Draco Malefoy** affirme.

* * *

**Ron Weasley** : Le cours de potion c'est comme regarder une série étrangère … Pour moi c'est une langue inconnu ! :D

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça

**Blaise Zabini**: Solidaire Weasley.

* * *

**Ron Weasley** : Va travailler sa potion pour avoir le dernier jeux d'échec.

**Hermione Granger** : Va travailler sa potion pour son avenir.

**Ron Weasley** : On a vraiment pas les même priorités …

**Pansy Parkinson** : On se demande bien pourquoi vous êtes ensembles tout les deux …

* * *

**Harry Potter** aime : Faîtes l'amour ou la guerre. Ou au pire faîtes les deux ! Marriez-vous !

**Ron Weasley** et 25 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** : Weasley, ton prénom commence par R comme ridicule :D

**Ron Weasley** : Et toi Malefoy ton prénom c'est _**D**_iaboliquement _**R**_até _**A**_gaçant _**C**_rétin et O... O... _**O**_mnichiant !

**Hermione Granger** : Euh …. Ron ? Omnichiant ça n'existe pas -'

* * *

**Minerva Mcgonagal** : Aime dire « Y'a t'il un homme fort dans cette salle ? Non ? ça m'aurai étonné … »

Tous les garçons de Poudlard sont vexés et toutes les filles aiment ça.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** : Aime quand le prof a dit « L'homme est capable de maitriser ses pulsion »...

**Draco Malefoy** : C'est sur que toi tu as du mal, tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge …

**Harry Potter** : Purée ! Ce mec est assis a côté de moi !

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson** : Aime quand Granger part en courant de la salle de classe pour aller vomir …

**Blaise Zabini** : Elle est peut être enceinte ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : Blaise, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Rien je te jure ! D'abord, elle sort avec Weasley !

**Draco Malefoy** : Pfff impossible... Non mais ont parle bien de Weasley là et ses capacités sont modérées. Pas comme nous ;)

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini** : Hou ! T'es méchant !

**Draco Malefoy** : Non, réaliste.

**Blaize Zabini**, **Pansy Parkinson** et autres personnes 25 aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley** : …

**Harry Potter** : Ron, détournes toi de ces gens là …

**Ron Weasley** aime ça.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** à **Draco Malefoy** : Heu Draco ? J'avais l'impression que la propreté de notre chaudron était douteuse ...

**Draco Malefoy** : Normal c'était Potter qui l'avait lavé …

**Harry Potter** : Nan Malefoy … Le tien je ne l'ai pas lavé :D

**Ron Weasley** et 36 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Ron Weasley** : Aime s'entraîner au Quidditch avec **Hermione Granger** …

**Harry Potter** : Pourquoi ?

**Ron Weasley** :Parce que je gagne !

**Hermione Granger** : J'ai juste quelques difficultés avec les activités physique nécessitant la passe d'un souaffle …

**Ron Weasley** : Dit simplement que t'es nul au Quidditch.

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

* * *

**Parvati Patil** : Aime quand une rumeur disant que L'élu est gay circule …

**Draco Malefoy** et 13 autres personnes aime ça.

**Harry Potter** : Et si c'était vrai ...

**Ron Weasley** : T'approche plus de moi mec !

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson** : Aime quand le survivant est rejeté de tous a cause de son orientation sexuelle …

**Hermione Granger** : Viens de créer une organisation contre l'homophobie .

**Draco Malefoy** et **Harry Potter** aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger** : OMG Malefoy aime ma publication, il va neiger !

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** vint de changer une caractéristique de son profil. **Draco Malefoy** est passé de « Hétéro » à « Bi »

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Viens de trouver le premier gay de la lignée des Malefoy …

**Lucius Malefoy** : Que, Quoi ? Mon fils est g-G-Gay !

**Narcissa Malefoy** : Chéri, dis toi simplement qu'il est heureux.

**Lucius Malefoy **: Vu sous cet angle …

**Harry Potter** : Quel superbe jeux de mot Narcissa ! (Gay/Gai)

**Narcissa Malefoy** aime ça

**Draco Malefoy** : Maman ! Tu pactises avec l'ennemi !

* * *

**Ron Weasley** à **Hermione Granger** : Hermione ! Va voir le Profil d'Harry ! La fouine a encore frappé !

* * *

Alors, alors ? Vos impressions ? Belle fin de chapitre, non ? :)


	5. Chapter 5

_On vous a manqué hein ? Mais nous sommes de retour … (Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! ) avec un super Chapitre 5 !_

_Désoler a tous mais les 3 sont techniquement des coeurs -' Ne sachant pas comment faire et ben ... Imaginez ! Hihi ;) _

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** à **Harry Potter** : 3

**Harry Potter** : 3 3

**Draco Malefoy** : 3 3 3

**Harry Potter** : 3 3 3 3

**Ron Weasley** : Nan Malefoy ! C'est bon, Ok ?

**Blaise Zabini **: Ha ! Dray a été Gryffondorifié !

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** à **Ron Weasley** : Élaborons un plan diabolique pour faire revenir nos meilleurs amis.

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** : Nan mais c'était un pari avec Pansy.

**Harry Potter** : Résultat, on a gagné 10 Gallions chacun :D

**Draco Malefoy** : Tu sais que je t'aime Potter ?

**Harry Potter** : Mais moi aussi Malefoy !

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson** : … Ne fera plus jamais de pari avec Draco et Potter.

* * *

**Ron Weasley** via Facebook Mobil : Pssiit ! Mione' 45 / 2 ?

**Hermione Granger** : Ben 22,5 Ron.

**Ron Weasley** : Et 22,5 X 2 ?

**Hermione Granger** : Ben … 45 Ron.

**Ron Weasley** : Ha, ouai …

* * *

**Draco Malefoy **: Je suis assis à côté d'une personne atteinte de déficits mentaux. (B-Z)

**Ron Weasley**, **Harry Potter** et 26 autres personnes aiment ça

**Harry Potter** : Moi aussi je crois.

* * *

**Ron Weasley** : Se fais une série de 50 pompes ;)

**Hermione Granger** : C'est vrai :) ?

**Harry Potter** : PS : Il les faiT contre le mur.

**Hermione Granger** : Déçue :(

* * *

**Severus Rogue** : Est un géni imcompri …

**Sirius Black** : Comme quand tu jouais a l'apprenti chimiste en 2eme année ?

**Remus Lupin** et 16 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Ron Weasley** via facebook mobil : Se fais chier en histoire de la magie.

**Harry Potter**: Ça fais 6 ans qu'ils nous ré-explique la guerre des gobelins.

**Hermione Granger**: Arrêtez c'est un sujet très intéressant, et on a toujours quelque chose a apprendre.

**Draco Malefoy** : C'est peut être vrai pour toi, sang de bourbe, mais les sang pur comme moi ont la connaissance dans le sang.

**Harry Potter** : Je crois que j'ai envie de dire ce super mot moldu : LOL !

**Hermione Granger**, **Ron Weasley** et 16 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini**: J'en ai marre de me taper des monologues !

**Draco Malefoy** : Je suis visé ?

**Blaise Zabini** :D'après toi ?

**Draco Malefoy** : Mais non Blaise c'est pas que je t'écoute pas c'est juste que je t'entends pas !

* * *

**Hermione Granger** à **Blaise Zabini** : Tu es mon preux chevalier

**Draco Malefoy** : Why ?

**Blaise Zabini** : J'ai empêcher les sales mains de Weasley de toucher son corps pur héhé !

* * *

**Hermione Granger** est en couple avec **Blaise Zabini**.

**Harry Potter** et **Draco Malefoy** aiment ça.

**Harry Potter** : Mione' en tant qu'ami je te soutiens.

**Draco Malefoy** : Bien dis Potter !

**Harry Potter** : Je sais Malefoy.

* * *

**Peter Petitgros** vient de créer un groupe : Pour ceux qui n'ont pour seuls amis que leurs crottes.

**Harry Potter** : Depuis quand t'as Facebook toi ?

* * *

**Sirius Black** : Aime regarder avec **Remus Lupin** les photos de leurs années de maraudeurs ;)

**Sirius Black** et 25 autres personnes aiment ça. **Severus Rogue** n'aime pas ça.

* * *

**Severus Rogue** : En a marre d'entendre piaffer ses élèves.

**Minerva MacGonagall** et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger** : En a marre de se faire engueuler au Quidditch, juste parce que ses capacités sportives sont modérées.

**Blaise Zabini** : Tu veux que je t'aide mon amour ?

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** :Aime faire la gueule a **Blaise Zabini.**

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

* * *

**Severus Rogue** : Aime quand son élève préféré (**Harry Potter**) arrive en retard et se justifie par « Je ne suis pas en retard Mr, j'ai juste oublié l'heure ! ».

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** : vient de voir **Théodore Nott** et Ron Weasley se tripoter ...

**Harry Potter** : Quoi ?

**Draco Malefoy** : J'ai envi de vomir.

**Théodore Nott** : Mais, t'es Bi!

**Draco Malefoy** : Oui mais tu fais ça avec Weasmoche !

**Théodore Nott** : Ben …

**Hermione Granger** : se sent humiliée.

**Blaise Zabini** : Va cogner Weasley.

**Draco Malefoy** : N'aurait jamais pensé que Weasmoche pouvait être aussi obsédé …

**Harry Potter** : Est neutre !

* * *

_Nyahaha alors ? Reviews Please !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Enfin la suite ! Vraiment désolées du retard ^^' Mais nous aimons torturer nos lecteurs Niark Niark ! Non, non, aucune tendances schizophrènes … Juste un peu sadiques ;) Allez, bonne lecture les gens !_

* * *

**Ron Weasley** est en couple avec **Théodore Nott.**

**Harry Potter** et **Draco Malefoy** aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini** : Tu veux que je les frappe mon amour ?

**Hermione Granger** : Non, tu sais très bien que je suis contre la violence. Tue juste Ron.

* * *

**Hermione Granger** a supprimé son groupe contre L'homophobie.

* * *

**Harry Potter** : Je suis un peu dépassé par l'environnement et les évènements ! ( Note : le bordel sur mon bureau)

**Harry Potter** et **Draco Malefoy** aiment ça.

**Draco Malefoy** : C'est pas du tout comme si c'était craignos d'aimer ses publications … Dit moi merci quand même.

**Harry Potter** : Plutôt crever !

**Draco Malefoy** : En tout cas si tu voulais détendre l'atmosphère c'est raté …

**Harry Potter** : Je fais de mon mieux …

**Draco Malefoy** : C'est bien ! Brave petit …

* * *

**Harry Potter** : En a marre de tout se prendre dans la gueule !

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** : Tourne la tête innocemment vers **Ron Weasley** qui : comme par hasard, se fait attaquer par une araignée … ( Je te plains mon amour 3 )

**Draco Malefoy** : Vision d'horreur … Regarde moi ça te fera du bien ;)

**Blaise Zabini **: Merci mais ça va, j'ai Hermione pour ça ;P

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** : Aime éloigner sa table quand **Blaise Zabini** dit un truc débile.

**Blaise Zabini** : Aime rapprocher sa table à ce moment là ;)

**Hermione Granger** : Tu peux aussi rapprocher la tienne de la mienne …

* * *

**Harry Potter** : Viens de découvrir que la chemise blanche ne va pas a tout le monde …

**Hermione Granger** : Tu vises qui ?

**Harry Potter:** Mais personne …

**Draco Malefoy** : Avant que tu dises quelque chose Potter, je ne porte que du noir :D

**Blaise Zabini** : Whoo bien envoyé mec !

**Draco Malefoy** : Héhé je sais ;)

**Harry Potter** : …

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** : Fais son propre culte :)

**Harry Potter** : Narcissique le retour …

**Draco Malefoy** : Pff d'abord la Dracologie existe dans le dictionnaire ! C'est juste qu'ils se sont trompés de définition !

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** : Va tuer **Ron Weasley.**

**Draco Malefoy** : Why ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Il drague Granger ! Donc MA copine ! Avec son « Nan mais j'taime tu sais » Alors qu'il est en couple avec Théo'.

**Draco Malefoy** : Je confirme. Je viens de les voir dans le couloir …

**Blaise Zabini** : Tu insinue que son objectif dans la vie c'est la polygamie ?

**Draco Malefoy** : Nan, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

* * *

**Draco Malefoy **: N'aime pas décalé le cours de potion …

**Blaise Zabini** : Why ?

**Draco Malefoy** : Parce qu'après on a étude de créatures magique …

**Blaise Zabini** : Et ?

**Draco Malefoy** : ….

**Blaise Zabini **: Encore tes problèmes de digestions ?

**Harry Potter **: Allez ! Parlons tous de nos problèmes de digestion ! Malefoy a engagé la partie, à qui le tour ?

**Draco Malefoy** : Ta gueule Potter.

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** : A des idées très glauque en ce moment …

**Hermione Granger** : Avec ton devoir ? Pourtant le thème était : Imaginer un pays magique pour les gobelins.

**Draco Malefoy** : Ouais :D Pourtant moi je le trouvais sympa !

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** a ajouté : Se moquer de Weasmoche dans ses intérêts.

**Ron Weasley** : C'est pas ta faute Malefoy, moi on a tous étaient des réussites, c'est pour ça qu'on est autant. Dans ton cas … L'erreur est humaine comme on dit !

**Draco Malefoy** : N'importe quoi ! Mes parents ont juste privilégié la qualité a la quantité !

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** : Aime quand **Théodore Nott** reçoit une beuglante de la part de ses parents au sujet de sa relation avec **Ron Weasley**.

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

**Théodore Nott **: Je suis viré de chez moi …

**Ron Weasley** : Tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux ;)

**Théodore Nott**: C'est vrai? Ho merci Mamour !

**Draco Malefoy** : Va vomir …

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

**Harry Potter** : Au faite Ron … Je crois que je vais plutôt passer mes vacances cher Mione' …

**Hermione Granger** : Ben oui ! T'incrustes pas trop surtout !

**Harry Potter **: Quoi ? Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu ne veux pas de moi ;'(

**Hermione Granger** : Si si je t'accueille a bras ouvert !

**Blaise Zabini** : Ben pas trop quand même … Et moi je peux venir :D ?

**Hermione Granger**: Euh …

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** : Aime « Se prendre un vent par sa propre copine, c'est la pire chose du monde ! »

* * *

_Hey Hey alors ça vous a plus ? Reviews Please ! Le prochain chapitre se déroulera chez Blaise ! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Blaise**

N'appréciant pas que sa petite amie accueille Harry pendant les vacances Blaise les invite chez lui tout les deux …

**Hermione Granger** via Facebook Mobil : Viens d'arriver chez **Blaise Zabini** :)

**Harry Potter** : Viens aussi d'arriver chez **Blaise Zabini** …

**Blaise Zabini** : Viens de voir sa semaine en amoureux tomber a l'eau … :(

**Ron Weasley** : Vas y Ry'Ry !

**Draco Malefoy** : Si je te paye Potter, tu me jures de faire chier Granger et Blaise ?

**Harry Potter** : Ça marche ! (sourire sadique)

* * *

Sur le mur de **Draco Malefoy** :

**Harry Potter** : Rapport de la 1ère journée : Blaise a amener un p'tit dej empoisonné a sa bien aimée …

**Blaise Zabini** : Ha ! Je savais que c'était toi !

**Draco Malefoy** : =)

**Harry Potter** : Non voyons, quelle idée saugrenue ! T'inquiète ;) demain est un autre jour ! :D

**Draco Malefoy** : Tu sais que, dans ces moments là, je t'aime Potter ! :P

**Harry Potter** : Moi aussi je m'aime !

On raconte que le fantôme d'un esprit sadique rode dans la maison de Blaise ….

* * *

Hé oui, ce chapitre est vraiment court désoler :( l'idée était bonne au départ mais nous avons manqué d'inspiration. Sorry ! On se rattrape au prochain !


	8. Chapter 8

_Voili Voilou ~ Nous revoilous !(Ok plus de blagues débile –') Ce chapitre sera dédié a notre chéri, notre chouchou, le prof que tout le monde veut :D Sev' ! Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Sur le mur de **Severus Rogue** :

**Draco Malefoy **: J'ai adoré la tête que **Harry Potter** a fait quand il a cru que vous étiez absent parrain, alors qu'en faite vous étiez juste derrière lui !

**Harry Potter** : Malefoy, je t'ai pourtant payé pour que tu te taise !

**Draco Malefoy **: Potter, la règle N°1 est de ne jamais faire confiance a un Malefoy.

**Harry Potter** : Je croyais pourtant que c'était un Malefoy est toujours parfait ?

* * *

**Harry Potter** via Facebook mobil : Hé ! Comment on fait la potion ?

**Severus Rogue** : On ne vous dira pas Mr Potter … Vous devez faire appel a votre cerveau inexistant …

**Draco Malefoy** : Alors en faite tu mélanges …...

**Severus Rogue** : –'

**Draco Malefoy** : Quoi ? Je suis payé pour ça vous savez ...

* * *

**Severus Rogue** : Aime dire a Potter : L'oublie de feuilles de mandragore dans votre potion vous coûte cher … Très cher … (avec un sourire sadique évidemment)

**Minerva MacGonagal** aime ça.

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** : Commence à penser que **Severus Rogue** a des tendances gay ….

**Harry Potter** : Why ?

**Draco Malefoy** : Il a corrigé mon devoir en rose -'

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** : Adore quand Severus Rogue se tourne vers les Gryfond' et leurs dit : « Hé doucement les amuses gueules! »

**Severus Rogue** : Bien Mr Malefoy 10 Pts en plus pour Serpentard.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledor** : A fais un rêve très bizarre …

**Minerva McGonagal** : Racontez !

**Albus Dumbledor **: J'ai rêvé que Severus arrivait devant ses premières années avec un sourire niais et disait « Voilà, voilà ! Bonjour a tous mes petits Lapinous magiques ! »

**Minerva McGonagal** : Effectivement … Si vous voulez je connais un très bon Psy à St Mangouste !

**Severus Rogue** : 1 : Même si vous me payez, je ne le ferais jamais … 2 : Ne révez plus JAMAIS de moi !


	9. Chapter 9

_Nouveau chapitre les amis ! Désolées pour les 2 précédents qui étaient vraiment court, les cours ont repris et nous manquons de temps pour poster :'( Mais nous revenons avec un super chapitre 9 ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Hermione Granger** : SUMMER !

**Draco Malefoy** : **Hermione Granger** se lâche … Ça fait froid dans le dos !

**Hermione Granger** : Mais non Draco il fait chaud ! Hahaha !

* * *

**Harry Potter** : Se lance dans l'écriture d'une histoire Gay …

**Draco Malefoy** : Très belle occupation ! T'a vraiment rien d'autre a foutre ?

**Harry Potter** : Non … ( tête de chien battu )

**Draco Malefoy** : Pitoyable

**Ron Weasley** : T'inquiète Catherine ! On passe te chercher ce soir avec Fred et George !

**Harry Potter** aime ça

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** à **Hermione Granger** : Comment on s'est fais mater !

**Hermione Granger** : Grave !

**Blaise Zabini** : ! Je vais les tuer ses mecs !

**Ginny Weasley** : Euh … En faite c'était des filles …

**Hermione Granger** : -'

* * *

**Harry Potter** : Va tuer **Ron Weasley**

**Blaise Zabini** : Tiens tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose … Ça arrive souvent, hein, Weasley ?

**Harry Potter** : Exact.

**Blaise Zabini** : Bon, je me tente : Pourquoi ?

**Harry Potter** : Il a profité que je n'avais pas mes lunettes sur moi pour me passer le shampoing de son rat !

**Blaise Zabini** et 30 autres personnes aiment ça

* * *

**Ron Weasley** : Ne comprends rien au truc de potion a l'acide …

**Draco Malefoy** : Devoir de vacances ?

**Ron Weasley** : Oui :(

**Draco Malefoy** : Halala c'est pourtant si simple, même un 1er année le saurait …

**Ron Weasley** : Tu m'aide ou pas ?

**Draco Malefoy** : Hummmm je ne sais pas … J'y gagne quoi ?

**Ron Weasley** : Le plaisir de ?

**Draco Malefoy **: Euuhhhhhhhhhh ….. NON ! Muahaha !

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** à **Hermione Granger** : 'Mione … Faut que tu m'aides …

**Hermione Granger** : A quoi ?

**Ginny Weasley** : Faut que je maigrisse :'(

**Lavande Brown** : C'est bien vrai …

**Draco Malefoy** : Tintintin !

**Harry Potter** : C'était la musique de fond ça non ?

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** : Imagine avec **Hermione Granger** un plan machiavéllique et démoniaque pour faire payer a **Harry Potter** leurs vacances gâchées …

**Draco Malefoy** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Draco Malefoy** : Je peux aider si vous voulez …

**Harry Potter** : TRAITRE ! Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté !

**Draco Malefoy** : Oui, mais j'aime bien te faire chier …

**Ron Weasley** : Dis que tu l'aimes tout simplement …

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** a publié sur le mur de **Hermione Granger** : Nan mais ton cul … Il est trop sexy !

**Hermione Granger** et 44 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Draco Malefoy** : o_O … O.M.G !

**Harry Potter** : Ouf, j'ai cassé avec elle il y a longtemps …

**Draco Malefoy** aime ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger** aime « Soirée lecture »

**Draco Malefoy** : Le truc trop ringard

**Hermione Granger** : Je ne te répondrais même pas, Malefoy, TU es trop débile et sinistre pour lire des romans et je ne parle pas a ton genre de personnes !

**Draco Malefoy** : 2 choses : 1. Je sais lire 2. Tu sors avec Blaise ! Et lui c'est pas sur qu'il sache …

* * *

**Gregory Goyle** a ajouté « enfoncer un balai dans un chat » à ses activités.

**Parvati Patil** : Et tu te plains d'être célibataire ?

**Harry Potter** et 45 autres personnes aiment ça

* * *

_Alors, vos impressions ? Reviews so much please ! :)_


	10. Message

Salut les gens ! Désoler ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais seulement un message ... Je vous en supplie ne nous tué pas ! Franchement désoler de ne pas avoir poster pendant ces longs mois, y'avais les cours et tout, le manque de motivations et de temps a fais que nous ne postions pas. Mais voilà, je peux vous promettre que dans 1 semaine et demi un nouveau chapitre sera posté ( enfin vous direz ^^ ) Merci a tout ceux qui suivent cette fiction !


	11. Chapter 10

_Yep les gens :D Comme promis un nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

**Hermione Granger** : Prépare sa valise, direction Poudlard demain =D

**Ginny Weasley** : Moi aussi ! ^^

**Hermione Granger** : Cool =D

**Draco Malefoy** : Oh non ! Les Gryffond' nous envahissent !

….

**Draco Malefoy** : Youhou ! Vous êtes malade ou quoi ? D'habitude Granger m'envoie chier …

**Hermione Granger** : Haha ! Dans ton cul !

**Draco Malefoy** : ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Franchement tu fais chié Draco, t'aurais pas pu te le fermer ?

**Draco Malefoy** : attends ça m'intéresse enfaite =D Pourquoi ?

**Hermione Granger** : Nous avions parié que tu commenterais ma publication … Et Blaise a perdu donc il m'emmène a l'opéra ! Merci Malefoy !

**Draco Malefoy** : Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Blaise, tu veux que je te prête mon costume pour l'opéra ?

**Blaise Zabini **: Franchement Draco … La ferme !

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** a ajouté **Théodore Nott** comme étant son frère.

**Draco Malefoy** : Hoouuuuuu ! Je savais que vous étiez fou chez les Weasley mais a ce point là !

**Ginny Weasley** : Je m'entends très bien avec Théo', et, je fais ce que je veux avec mon profil, donc, la ramène pas Malefoix !

**Draco Malefoy **: Quel jeux de mot de bas étage, digne d'une Weasley ! Et puis je faisais juste remarquer que les relations incestueuses, et bah, c'était flippant !

**Ginny Weasley** : Comment ça ?

**Draco Malefoy** : Nan mais t'es blonde ou quoi ? Weasmoche est ton vrai frère, il sort avec Théodore, et toi tu mets qu'il est ton frère ! o_O Et pire, si sa se trouve …. Vous …. A trois ?

**Ginny Weasley** : Arrêtes ton délire Malefoy, et je te ferais remarquer que TU es blond !

**Draco Malefoy** : Oui mais moi et toi ce n'est pas pareil. Un fossé nous sépare. Sur ces réjouissantes paroles je te laisses a tes divertissements louches. Oups, j'allais dite « Tchao Bella » mais dans ton cas ça ne s'applique pas alors, je vais rester sur mon : Salut Weasmoche !

* * *

**Ron Weasley** : Viens de se recevoir un devoir de potion en plus parce qu'Harry Potter avait écrit « J'aime trop ton boule » sur mon cahier de potion …. Franchement merci !

**Draco Malefoy** : Haha excellent !

**Harry Potter** : No commen't ….

**Draco Malefoy** : Ta de l'idée Potter !

**Harry Potter** : Héhé je sais je sais, des années d'entrainement intensif !

**Ron Weasley** : Et c'est moi l'entrainement !

**Harry Potter** : En quelque sorte ;) Mais c'est parce que je t'aime mon p'tit RonRon !

**Théodore Nott** : Hé oh pas touche a MON RonRon !

**Draco Malefoy** : Hou mais c'est qu'il mordrait presque ! Grrr !

**Hermione Granger** : Bon vous arrêtez votre partouze les gays !

…

**Draco Malefoy** : J'aime comment Hermione Granger fout des gros blanc !

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** : Viens de remarquer que le blondinet est un no-life …

**Draco Malefoy** : Comment ça ?

**Ginny Weasley** : Tu viens de répondre a une publication où tu n'étais même pas cité ! Et tu réponds a celle de tout le monde !

**Draco Malefoy** : Mais c'est pour votre bien ! Pour briser votre vie triste et monotone, érrant sans but jusqu'à la rencontre d'un être extraordinaire : Moi

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** vient de créer un groupe : Pour tous ceux qui en on marre que **Draco Malefoy** pourrisse leurs publication. Tout Poudlard à rejoint ce groupe.

* * *

**Harry Potter** : Se retrouve avec **Draco Malefoy** en binôme pour l'entrainement de quidditch …

**Draco Malefoy** : Estime toi heureux Potter, avec moi tu es plutôt bien tombé, j'ai de l'expérience.

**Ron Weasley** : Houuu ! Chaud sous les douches !

**Harry Potter** : Ron, je te prierais de ne pas confondre ta relation avec la mienne.

**Blaise Zabini** : Ha ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Draco parlé d'expérience tout à l'heure ! C'est un autre sport ….

**Harry Potter** : Tu es deg' Blaise !

**Ron Weasley** : Hé, jusqu'à maintenant Draco n'a pas nié ….

**Blaise Zabini** : Exact !

**Draco Malefoy** : Je prenais ma douche. Et arrêtez vos délires !

**Ron Weasley** : On en reparlera ….

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** à **Ron Weasley** : Prêt pour le plan « découverte du Drarry' » ?

**Ron Weasley** : Oh oui ! =D

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** à **Harry Potter** : Prêt pour le plan « Pourrissons les couples de Blaise et Ron » ?

**Harry Potter** : Oh oui =D

**Ron Weasley** : Tricheur !

* * *

_Alors alors, vos impressions ?_


	12. Chapter 11

_Yep les gens ! Nous sommes de retour, et pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ( blague pas drôle ) Bon et bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D_

* * *

**Hermione Granger** : Est passé de «en couple» a «veuve».

**Harry Potter** et **Draco Malefoy** aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini** : Mais puisque je te dis que c'est pas à moi !

**Hermione Granger** : Ça je le sais ! Et je ne veux pas savoir a qui c'est !

**Harry Potter** : Oh mince, tu es mort Blaise ? :o

**Blaise Zabini** : TOI ! C'est toi et Draco qui avaient manigancés ça !

**Draco Malefoy** : Qui aime bien, châtie bien !

**Ginny Weasley** : Mais euh enfaite … Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

**Hermione Granger** : Il se passe que Zabini me trompe ! J'ai retrouvé un string sous son lit !

**Harry Potter** : C'est peut être vraiment à lui, qui sais ;)

**Ron Weasley** : C'est pas plutôt a Draco, enfin, à une copine/copain de Draco …

**Draco Malefoy** : Bon ok j'avoue c'est à Potter.

**Harry Potter** : Héééé ! Enfoiré ! On étaient ensemble sur ce coup là je croyais !

**Blaise Zabini** : MAIS C'EST DRACO ET POTTER QUI L'ON FOUTU LA ! Merde ! Je t'aime **Hermione Granger** et je ne te tromperais jamais !

**Draco Malefoy** : Whaaa' ça c'est de la décla' !Truc de ouf !

**Harry Potter** : Comment le bourgeois se prends pour un wesh !

**Hermione Granger** : Bon vous deux vous la fermez ! Je suis une fille sensé, et je sais très bien que Blaise ne ferais jamais une chose pareille !

**Ginny Weasley** : Euh …. Ta quand même bien foutu le bordel dans ton élan de « semblant » de colère.

**Hermione Granger** : Gin' ! Tu me niques toute ma crédibilité !

**Ginny Weasley** : Oups …..

* * *

**Hermione Granger** est passé de « veuve » à « en couple ».

**Blaise Zabini** : (L)

* * *

**Harry Potter** à **Draco Malefoy** : Le plan A a échoué !

**Draco Malefoy** aime ça.

* * *

**Harry Potter **: La chance au quiddich ça n'existe pas. Il faut avoir le talent, et je l'ai.

**Hermione Granger** : Tu traines vraiment trop avec Malefoy. Regarde, tu deviens narcissique !

* * *

**Draco Malefoy** à **Harry Potter** : Alors Potter, on prends exemple sur le beau, le merveilleux, l'intelligent, et parfais Draco Lucius Malefoy ? *Clin d'œil à une foule d'admiratrice en extase, prêtes à s'évanouir*

**Harry Potter** : XD T'es vraiment trop … HILARANT Malefoy !

**Draco Malefoy** : Je sais je sais …

**Blaise Zabini** : Euh Dray … Là, Petit-Pote-Potty se foutait de ta gueule …

**Hermione Granger** : T'es vraiment blond la fouine !

50 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** : A toute celles et tous ceux qui ne le savaient pas, Harry Potter le-garçon-qui-a-survécu-et-qui-ne-veux-vraiment-pas-mourir a fait son coming out : Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'il est gay !

**Hermione Granger** : Oh my god Gin' ! Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je te montres comment marchait la TV pour que tu regardes les reportages …

**Ginny Weasley** : TG 'mione ! Qui viens se suicider ?

60% de la population féminine de Poudlard aime ça.

**Ron Weasley** : Je suppose que le 40% restant va, ou se travestir ou rejoindre le fan de club de Malefoy …

**Blaise Zabini** : Ça va faire mal a son égo … :P

**Albus Dumbledore** : Je viens d'interdire l'accès a la tour d'astronomie, le sang ça n'est pas une bonne pub pour Poudlard …

**Severus Rogue** : Oui. Et je suppose que c'est pour cela que ma réserve de poisons a été vidée ?

**Minerva Macgonagall** : Albus ! Il faut faire quelque chose voyons !

**Albus Dumbledore** : Vous avez raison ma chère Minerva. Sinon Argus va encore gagné s'il voit des cadavres partout … Je ferais une annonce au diner.

**Minerva Macgonagall** : Mais … Mais … Mais il est 14h00 ! Elles ont le temps de mourir !

**Albus Dumbledore** : Ça fera plus de tartes au citrons pour moi …

* * *

**Hermione Granger** : Se prépare pour la soirée ;)

**Harry Potter **: Sois pas en retard 'mione xD

**Draco Malefoy** : Si elle compte se faire belle on en a encore pour un bon moment …

**Blaise Zabini** : Ne l'écoute pas mon amour, tu es belle naturellement !

**Hermione Granger** : T'inquiète pas, ça fais longtemps que je crois plus ce que disent les blonds …

* * *

**Ron Weasley** : A vomis toute ses tripes …

**Draco Malefoy** : Weasley tiens pas l'alcool :P Oh le naze !

**Hermione Granger** : Franchement fais toi tout petit Malefoy …

**Draco Malefoy** : Et pourquoi te ferais-je cet honneur ?

**Hermione Granger** : Parce que j'ai une magnifique photo de toi et Harry hier soir … Et bah c'est chaud !

**Blaise Zabini** : Bien joué ! ;)

**Ron Weasley** : Je veux voir !

**Harry Potter** : =$


End file.
